


0.4

by seiya24



Series: Ночные истории [4]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24





	0.4

: : : : :  
  
 **Четыре**   
  
Падая в стакан, вода заполняет его матовыми пузырьками, больше разбрызгивая, чем наполняя. Шипит и тает.  
  
Она совсем холодная. И Чанмин, сделав несколько глотков, ставит начинающий запотевать стакан на стол, разглядывает свои покрасневшие ледяные пальцы.   
  
Потом открывает шкафчик, находит спрятанную в его глубине коробку со смесью орехов и сухофруктов и, насыпав себе полную ладонь, убирает на место. Засунув за щёку кусочек кураги и две изюмины, он берёт свой стакан и возвращается в спальню.  
  
После яркого света кухни в комнате не видно почти ничего, но Чанмин не останавливается, уверенный в своих движениях — он слишком часто проделывал этот путь, чтобы обо что-то споткнуться. Добравшись до кровати и забравшись под одеяло, он, поставив стакан с водой на пол, выуживает из-под подушки телефон и плеер — светит на тумбочку, высыпает орехи на салфетку, распутывает провода наушников.  
  
Положив плеер и телефон себе на живот и бросив в рот ещё несколько орешков и кусочек ананаса, Чанмин просто лежит, не уверенный, что делать дальше. Для игр на телефоне, кажется, слишком поздно, а для музыки, вероятно, слишком темно. Через несколько минут (наверное) Чанмин приходит к выводу, что тишина совершенно не сочетается с темнотой, и решает: раз он не вправе нарушать одно, то стоит попробовать бороться со вторым.  
  
На ощупь определив, какой из наушников подходит какому уху, он включает то, что слушал последний раз, делает потише звук и закрывает глаза.   
  
Звучащая, поющая темнота — совсем другое дело. В ней даже больше очарования. В ней можно свободно рисовать образы под закрытыми веками, изредка их приоткрывая, чтобы впустить призрачные, тенистые силуэты, лишь для того чтобы волнующаяся в такт музыке фантазия дорисовала, преобразила.  
  
В тот момент, когда полоска дверного косяка завивается в оранжевую ветвь цветущего дерева, а из висящей на крючке шляпы, как из душа, брызжет серебристая вода, живот Чанмина начинает вибрировать. На раздумья — может ли воображаемое под воздействием каких-либо факторов стать в какой-то степени осязаемым или ощутимым — уходят секунды (опять-таки — наверное). В общем, ровно столько, чтобы нащупать на животе ползущий телефон.  
  
Вытягивая одним движением из обоих ушей наушники, Чанмин подносит трубку к уху, ожидая.  
  
— Хэй! — раздаётся на другом конце, слишком бодрое для такого времени и слишком яркое для такой темноты.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, который уже час, хён? — как можно тише шепчет Чанмин.  
  
— Знаю, знаю. Но ты же ещё не спишь, Мин? Когда я дома, ты в это время никогда не спишь.  
  
Чанмин хочет не согласиться, но решает, что спорить с Джеджуном сейчас будет слишком шумно и невыгодно для него, а проигрывать он не любит.   
  
— Уже соскучился? — спрашивает он вместо этого и, укрывшись одеялом с головой, поворачивается к стене.  
  
— Конечно, конечно! Ещё несколько недель, совсем не много… конечно.  
  
— Ты умудрился сказать одно слово три раза в коротюсеньком предложении. Расставание со мной явно не идёт тебе на пользу. А я столько работал, чтобы ты хотя бы выглядел интеллигентным.  
  
Слышная на другом конце трубки музыка стремительно удаляется, пока не исчезает полностью, отгороженная закрытой дверью.   
  
— Расставание с тобой никому не идёт на пользу, — сообщает Джеджун, сейчас звуча менее радостно, чем минуту назад.  
  
— Что там у вас происходит? — меняет тему Чанмин.  
  
— Мм… Всякое, — уклончиво говорит Джеджун, но потом шёпотом поясняет: — Вечеринка после записи программы. Ючон уехал, ничего мне не сказав, я даже не уверен когда именно.  
  
— А ты ему звонил?  
  
— Как раз перед тем, как позвонить тебе. Он дома, — звук застёгиваемой обуви, шелест куртки и глухие шаги по полу подъезда. — Сейчас и я поеду. Поболтаем?  
  
— Так ты на самом деле соскучился? — Чанмин подтягивает колени к груди и закрывает глаза, ныряя с головой в сумбурные звуки на другом конце трубки.  
  
— Ты не звонил мне два дня, тогда как с Ючоном болтал за это время трижды!  
  
— Ты тоже особенно звонить не спешил, — улыбается Чанмин.  
  
— Когда мы улетали, я сказал «Позвони мне», и ты кивнул.  
  
— И я бы позвонил. Ты меня опередил.  
  
— Так нечестно! — возмущается Джеджун, захлопывая дверь такси.  
  
— Честно-нечестно. Ты слишком нетерпелив. И это не моя вина, что подкалывать тебя намного смешнее, чем делать это же с остальными. Ну, кроме...  
  
— Джунсу. Как же ты без Джунсу, — заканчивает за него Джеджун.   
  
В его голосе ещё слышны нотки обиды, но он, кажется, повинуясь своей особой логике, отыскивает в произнесённых словах то, чего там — нет-нет — вовсе не было.  
  
Чанмин позволяет молчанию повиснуть между ними, даёт возможность, может быть, поменяться настроению, подобрать другую тему. Мгновения капают, и в своей пододеяльной темноте Чанмин слышит звуки дороги и японское радио таксиста, слышит тихое, мягкое дыхание Джеджуна.   
  
— Завтра мы едем на радио, рано утром, — наконец говорит Джеджун, — а потом завтрак в двенадцать или час, представляешь? И будет студия и новые планы… Помнишь ту ведущую, что…  
  
Чанмин не помнит, он даже и не слушает-то особенно внимательно. Зато он обращает внимание, что голос у Джеджуна хриплый, и гадает, сколько алкоголя тот сегодня выпил, сколько выкурил сигарет, много ли они потратили минут на распевку. Замечает тот момент, когда Джеджун прикасается лбом к окну, слегка ударяя об него трубкой телефона.  
  
— Я ждал твоего звонка ещё вчера, — говорит Чанмин между «Нашёл зубную щётку Юно в своём ботинке» и «Нужно будет попросить, чтобы постирали шторы в твоей комнате» и ждёт, когда наступит молчание.  
  
Джеджун молчит. Три секунды.  
  
— Привезу ту книгу, на английском. Валяется у меня в сумке, надоела, — выдаёт он по их истечении.  
  
И Чанмин неожиданно осознаёт, что, кажется, заразился той самой особой джеджуновой логикой.  
  
— Ухмпа, — бурчит он, утыкаясь носом в подушку, сам неуверенный, что именно хотел сказать, слушая, как на другом конце трубки раздаётся смех, и гадая, сколько у него ещё есть минут до того, как Джеджун доедет до дома.


End file.
